Ashbeat Academy : The Start
by WinterDreamers.x
Summary: My First Ever Story. Crap? Probably But I Worked Hard On It. I Own Everything In This Story  Buildings, Characters, Etc...  Please R&R ! Girl Called Lily And Bff Miranda Go To Riding School But Something Happens Leaving Lily In Coma...
1. Authors Note

Authors Note! PLEASE READ

Listen I Am So Sorry My Story Is As Crap As!

But Im A Bad Writer And I Own Everything In This Story Including All The Characters And The School! Sorry Bout Putting Someone Called Logan Lerman In There But I Just Love Him

Please Rate And Review ALL Of Your Thoughts! Good And Bad

Tell Me If I Should Write The Next Part


	2. Chapter 1

Ashbeat Academy

"Lily!" Miranda screamed "watch out, it's behind you". "Get away from me! Aaaahh" Lily screamed in terror, tears rolling down her face as the crazed horse brought its hoofs down hard on Lily's shoulder and as Lily went down the horse reared up.

Two days earlier two girls one called Lily who had dirty blonde hair that was also full of curls and had dazzling green eyes was with her all time best friend Miranda who had light brown which was full of curls with volume hair and bright clear hazel eyes they were both talking about how excited they were to be going to Ashbeat Academy. Lily and Miranda were both horse crazy and finally going to the boarding school for riders that they had dreamed about since they were little girls. Both of these 12 year old girls had known each other since they were little when they both met whilst riding at their local riding club and they instantly became best friends because they both had a passion for horses no one could destroy. Both girls had their own horses after their parents finally caved in and bought them each a 15.2hh horse for their 11th birthday. Even though the horses were the same height they looked nothing alike, Lily had a jet black thoroughbred gelding with a star on its forehead called Trinity while Miranda had a red chestnut selle francais gelding with a blaze running down his face called Millennium. Thoroughbreds are known for their speed and agility allowing them to be good race horses but for 12 year old girls allowing them to be good eventers and show jumpers however selle francais is a breed known for their light floaty paces and there scopey jump which allow them to be good dressage horses or show jumpers. But even though they didn't look alike they were just like their owners, best friends.


	3. Chapter 2

"I can't wait to go to Ashbeat it's practically riding _all_ day" Miranda squealed with excitement. "I know and we'll be going with Trinity and Millennium" Lily replied. "But it's sad you're not doing dressage as a final but then again I didn't expect that when you're taking Trinity" Miranda moaned whilst giving Trinity a pat on his glossy neck. "Well we have all our lessons together until finals that's when we choose two riding subjects and out of all the school subjects two subjects are fine but we'll always be in show jumping together" Lily said hopefully with a grin. Miranda smiled back at her. "Well I'm gonna go home now I'm starved" Lily said making a goofy face that set Miranda into a fit of giggles. "Okay I am going to stay and groom millennium some more, he was such a good horse today" she cooed patting his neck, "But remember to be up early tomorrow we have to leave by 6 so we can get to Ashbeat before noon". "Alright" Lily giggled, "see you tomorrow" and with that she kissed Trinity's nose, bolted the door and left while Miranda groomed Millennium for another 15minutes and then left as well.

_Beep beep beep. _Lily woke up and rubbed her eyes when she realised the day, _Oh no _she thought _4.45am Miranda will be here in 45minutes_. Lily jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom at top speed _got to shower quickly got to shower quickly_ she thought over and over to herself she brushed her teeth at top speed. When she was done she jogged back to her room wrapped in her towel as she got there she noticed her parents must of taken her bags downstairs because they weren't in her room anymore. She shook her head to get focused again _ahh there are my clothes_ she looked at the end of her bed, she grabbed them and put them on in a rush. Once Lily was dressed she checked her carry bag to make sure she had everything _check, check, check _she thought to herself as she went down the list. She sprinted down the stairs determined to be as fast as she could. She ran past the mirror and saw her hair "My Hair!" she cried, "it's a mess" she whined. "Come on dear, have your breakfast then you can go and do your hair the straighteners are in the living room" Mrs Johnson said as she came out the kitchen smiling at her daughter. Lily made a moaning sound and sulked in to the kitchen hands on her hair holding it down. When she walked in to the kitchen her dad was already sitting down drinking his tea he smiled when she came in and Lily smiled back.


	4. Chapter 3

Lily ate her breakfast at an average pace making the most of the meal with her family. _No._ She thought to herself _this isn't my proper family, this isn't all my family_ her eyes started welling up with tears so she got up from the table and walked into the living room trying to hold the tears in. Lily looked at herself in the mirror as she was straightening her hair and the tears started to roll down her face. Lily was just finishing her hair and the tears were still pouring out of her eyes. Lily started to bang the straighteners together, willing them to go faster but it wasn't working so she was getting frustrated. When she looked in the mirror all she could see was Jake, her brother. He died a year and a half ago when he was riding polo with his best friend but some ones mallet hit him and he fell off and was kicked in the head by one of the horses. As soon as he fell Logan, his best friend jumped off his horse and ran to him but Jake was knocked out cold. The paramedic's came straight away as they were on the sidelines and they took him to the hospital but when he awoke he had amnesia. As Jake woke up Lily and her parents were there to greet him but he didn't remember them he died later on that night. He had the same dirty blonde hair as her and the same dazzling green eyes. "Oh Lily" Miranda sighed, "not again". Miranda knew about the problems Lily had sometimes when she looked in the mirror and saw Jake and tried her best to comfort her. Lily turned around at her friend and forced a smile "no, not now we are finally going to Ashbeat and I'm not gonna ruin that" she wiped the tears from her eyes "let me go get my bag from upstairs and we can go" she smiled at her friend and walked off. 2 minutes later Lily ran downstairs with her bags and yelled "we can go now, I'm ready".


	5. Chapter 4

"Hello Lily" Mrs Lerman said to Lily, "Hi Mrs Lerman" Replied Lily. "Are we all ready to go then?" She asked Lily. Lily nodded then remembered her luggage "my luggage!" She exclaimed "I don't know where it is", "Don't worry dear it's in the car" Mr Johnson told his daughter calmly. Lily blushed to herself and grabbed Miranda and pulled her towards the car both of the two girls giggling to themselves. When Miranda checked the time it was 5.40am and she knew they were running late. When the girls arrived at the stable Miranda ran to the tack room to get Millennium and Trinity's tack to put into the truck whilst Lily put up some hay nets in the truck then got the grooming kits and headed to the stables. She started brushing down Trinity and tacking him up for the journey with his rug and everything he would need to be comfy for the 4 hour ride. When she finished the quick groom on Trinity she went to Millennium and started grooming him when Miranda came in "Hey Miranda can you take the rest of the rugs from Trinity's stall and lead him to the truck? I will bring Millennium". "Okay Lockets here's a lead rein" and Miranda smiled at Lily, Lockets was a nickname Miranda used for Lily "see you there Moose" Lily laughed, this was her nickname for Miranda. Miranda grabbed the rugs and rested them over Trinity's back while she led him on lead rein to the truck. Lily clipped on the lead rein and lead millennium out and by the time he was tied up and they had everything it was 6.02am "just a bit late but oh well" Miranda sighed.


	6. Chapter 5

"Hi there" she spoke in a joyful tone "I am Ms Hunt I am the assistant head teacher here" she smiled at Lily and Miranda then walked over to Mr & Mrs Johnson and Ms Lerman "Hello I'm guessing you're the parents" and they nodded at her, "well I'm the assistant head teacher here at Ashbeat Academy and it is my job that nothing happens to the students and that they feel safe and at home here" she spoke so calmly then picked up Ms Lerman's hand, "Logan is fine here and he is still doing well in polo considering..." she stopped as she too knew of what happened during polo to Jake and looked at Mr and Mrs Johnson "I will take care of your kids and I promise nothing will happen to them" she smiled a hopeful smile at all of the parents "I must take the girls now to their dorm and these young boys" and she gestured for two boys that looked about 15 to come over "will take the girls horses and tack to the stables" she gave one last smile and turned to walk away. Lily and Miranda were beckoned to follow her so they gave one last hug to their parents, picked up their luggage and followed Ms Hunt.


	7. Chapter 6

When they got to the dorm Ms Hunt happily said to them, "this is your dorm room, you will both be sharing and the room number is..." she looked on the door "223 and this dorm _block_ is Arabian, Your horses are in 22 & 23 in stable block C which is one of the three blocks the geldings stay in now I must go but before I do" she went to the nearest cabinet which had a book shelf and she took down two books. She looked at the names and handed them to each of them "you may unpack and look around as it is now" she paused to look at her watch "10.47am; those books in your hand are your timetables and planners and I believe your first lesson is at 1pm sharp so don't be late, enjoy" she smiled and walked off down the corridor. "She is _very_ smiley, don't you think?" Lily asked Miranda. "Yeah but at least she is nice I mean she could of been worse" Miranda turned to look at the room and gasped at what she saw "Whoa! Check out this room Lockets this is pure luxury" Lily turned and stared utterly gobsmacked. Two luxury single beds with stunning soft deep red covers and two plump goose feather pillows, a big stunning window with a cosy sofa in front to sit on and looks out the window. The room even had a bookshelf and a walk-in cupboard so they could put all their clothes; it had a space for school uniform riding, school uniform non riding and their own clothes and shoes.


	8. Chapter 7

"OMG Lockets they have four plastic bodies in here to put our helmets, gloves and body protectors. This is great!" Miranda exclaimed excitedly. The room had everything the girls needed and it also had a large portrait of a large bay mare rearing up with a surge of power running through her and a matching bay foal at her feet. "Let's go look around the school" Lily suggested. "We should change into our riding uniform first because our timetable says we have to be in arena 1 at 1" Miranda replied calmly. So the girls both got changed and had their body protectors in the hands but as they excited the dorm Arabian they made it a few steps before three girls approached them. The lead girl had deep red hair and had her uniform bedazzled which both Lily and Miranda thought was tacky. The second and third girls both had brunette hair and all three of them were fair skinned. "You two!" The red head screamed "new comers! I want to talk to you two-" she was cut short by the yells of an approaching boy "Larissa" he yelled angrily "lay off and go find something better to do, there the same age and you know it" she grinned sarcastically at the boy who looked about 15 and retreated. Lily stared at this boy who looked so familiar and similar to Miranda, he had the same clear hazel eyes and the same light brown hair but Lily couldn't figure out his name. "Thanks Logan" Miranda sighed. "LOGAN!" Lily yelled and he turned in surprise "I can't believe it's you I haven't seen you since-" and her smile faded as she stopped talking, the last time she saw him was at Jake's funeral. Logan quickly changed the subject "so I see you're in your riding gear what stable block are your horses in?" "C" Miranda replied awkwardly. Logan turned and said "follow me then" and he walked off, the girls quickly ran after him.


	9. Chapter 8

When they arrived in stable block C he pointed to the doors of two stables across each other with large Dutch doors with both half's bolted shut. "22 and 23" he said with a smile "Miranda, Millennium is in 22 and Lily, Trinity is in 23" The girls unlatched the top half of the stable doors of their horses and smiled as they peeped their heads over and nickered. Logan smiled at the girls and horses re unite after the four hour drive but his thoughts were shattered by ferocious thumping sounds followed by heavy snorts and then a loud clarion call of a stallion. "What was that!" Miranda said in amazement. "That, well that's Ashbeat VII or Ash for short and he is the schools young stallion the older stallion is his sire Ashbeat VI the school have owned Ashbeat stallions since the first but this devil" and he pointed to the door that was being thumped "is sired by Ashbeat VI and his dam is the great Arabian mare Evolette who won the dressage finals in Lexington... three years running". "What happened to her?" Lily asked mesmerised by the thumping sound and clarion calls "Nothing, she is in Block D the first stable block for mares and Ashbeat VI is in the stall right next to Ash" Logan replied "But Ash VI is so calm and Ash VII... isn't" Miranda said in wonder". "He went weird a few months ago and no one but one person can ride, groom and look at him..." he looked away from the bolted Dutch door towards the girls "... Ms Sasha Hunt. By the way it's 12.30 now" he told the girls "oh my god you're right Logan we need to tack up for period one" Miranda replied in surprise. "I'm going to go get Scrabble ready for...polo" he said with discomfort and then looked up at Lily who covered her face.


	10. Chapter 9

He walked to stall 20 which conveniently was right next to Miranda's and started grooming then tacking up his skewbald gelding, Scrabble. Miranda and Lily did the same with Trinity and Millennium and within ten minutes they were done and ready to mount up. Miranda went out first and Logan grabbed Lily's arm before she left. "No hard feelings right?" Lily turned in shock at his question. "None" she replied timidly and went to walk out "I'm sorry, for everything" he yelled at her "it wasn't your fault" Lily wiped the tear from her eye as she mounted up and cantered out leaving Logan standing alone in the stable block filled with guilt. "Miranda!" Lily exclaimed "wait up" Miranda stopped Millennium and turned to look at Lily who was cantering her horse towards her and Miranda started to giggle "sorry Lockets" they both smiled at each other and cantered stride for stride towards arena 1.

They got there just in time as when they arrived everyone else was at the same time. As they were riding Lily squealed as Trinity lost his footing but didn't fall and when Miranda turned around to see if she was OK she nearly ran into another girl on her horse. "I am _soooo_ sorry" Miranda pleaded, the other girl had bright red hair that was tied up in a pony tail and unlike Lily and Miranda her hair was dead straight you could tell by the way it sat when it was tied up. Dead straight. "Hi there, my name is Isabella, Isabella Parker" she spoke with a Northern Irish accent but had a French tone when she pronounced her name and seemed very nice to the two girls. "And this here" she patted her steel grey mare on the neck "is Dusk". "She's gorgeous" Lily said with a smile "I'm Lily and this is Trinity" she told her, hugging her horses neck "And I'm Miranda and this here is Millennium". "Oh they are absolutely gor-" She was cut short by the arrival of three girls all with absolutely stunning Arabs. The girls on the Arabs were the two brunettes and the dark red head that they follow, when they saw Lily and Miranda they decided to trot over. "Finally" she huffed "I can speak to you two dorks without your brother interrupting" she glared at Miranda "anyway I want you two to know something number 1: You" she pointed to Lily "have not got a good breed, it is a disgusting horse that runs around in circles unlike my delicate and expensive breed. Number 2: Just because you have a Selle Francais does _not_ make you a good at dressage _I_ am the best, the best at everything" and with one last scowl she turned her horse round and trotted over to the other side of the class with her two brunettes following her. "Who was that?" Miranda asked Isabella in disgust, "That's Larissa Parker she thinks she is the best because she owns an Arab" "but so do the other girls" Lily cut in. "Yes but Larissa is richer hence the horse speaking of which, her horse is called Aniena and her dogs" she pointed to the brunettes "the one on the left Chanel James the right Bridget Dupree now their horses are called Dolce & Gabana believe it or not" She said with a groan "and trust me those girls are anything but the best at everything" she turned and smiled at the two girls when all of a sudden the heard the thunder of hoof beats approaching them.


	11. Chapter 10

When they all looked in that direction they saw a 17hh appaloosa thoroughbred cantering towards them with a rider hidden by its head. The horse finally arrived at the arena revealing its rider and when it did so everyone gasped with excitement and everyone started to whisper. "Hello everyone" the lady smiled "I'm Pippa Funnel and I will be your teacher" and she smiled at the excited class. However the only people that didn't seem excited were Larissa and her followers who seemed relatively bored. Lily looked at them, disgusted by the fact they didn't appreciate being here with Pippa Funnel. "Today class as you can see from the arena, we will be doing show jumping today" Isabella, Lily and Miranda all looked into the arena being too busy before to actually notice the show jumps plotted around the arena yet to the three girls the course looked very simple. "Today's lesson is about letting me see your skills so all you have to do is ride each of these jumps in the order there put in". "But how will we know which jump is next?" a girl on a gorgeous palomino haflinger asked. "Simple after you land from the jump there will be a direct line to the next jump with 3 strides between the jumps" she smiled at the girl and then pointed to Chanel "you're up" Chanel made a disgusted noise and rode her horse into the arena. One by one she popped the jumps with ease until on the second last jump Dolce scraped the pole and knocked it out the cup and she finished without a clear round. Pippa then chose Bridget and she rode into the arena with a very bored look on her face and nearly went through with a clear round but on the last jump Gabana refused to jump and Bridget was cast points for refusal. Pippa chose the girl on the Palomino then a boy on a Cob and slowly she made her way around the class until there were four people left. Larissa, Isabella, Lily and Miranda.


	12. Chapter 11

Pippa then chose Isabella a bit disappointed with the fact none of her class had a clear round but Isabella rode beautifully picking up her feet with such grace and jumped over the last jump which many people got faults for refusal on with such ease Dusk made it look like it wasn't even there. Next up was Larissa and was determined to get a clear round and realised her problem lay in the last jump which many people refused so when the jump came Larissa kicked on Aniena and gave her a tough yet gentle whip on the shoulder which caused Aniena to give a high spring buck after the jump kicking the pole out of its cup which gave Aniena the faults she hoped she wouldn't get. Those four little points angered her so much to the extent she turned red. Miranda was up next and Millennium popped the fences nicely picking up her feet as she did so allowing Miranda that clear round she wanted. When Lily went in she too was able to jump each fence with ease but there was something about her horse that caught Pippa's eye and that was the jump that he had. With every jump Trinity was able to jump it with inches to spare and never lost his footing or miscounted his strides. "Well done class" Pippa praised "especially the clear rounder's but everyone's performance was good and you Lily is it?" she looked at Lily and Lily nodded shyly, "Your horse has an amazing jump and I think you and your gorgeous thoroughbred will go far however Larissa maybe if you kick your horse on gently instead of using the crop you may of got that clear round but oh well there's always next lesson" with that she smiled and cantered off in the opposite direction. Larissa glared at Miranda, Lily and Isabella as they rode away with smiles on their faces.


	13. Chapter 12

As they untacked their horses Miranda and Lily started mocking Larissa and fell about in fits of giggles when they realised they had to be in their normal uniform and down to French in 15minutes. "At least we've already groomed the horses now we need to change" Miranda said hopefully as she looked at her timetable. The two girls bolted the doors of their horse's stables and walked out towards their dorm. All the rest of the lessons Lily had that day she shared with Isabella, Miranda, The Brunettes and Larissa and in each lesson Lily, Miranda and Isabella were praised and Larissa was not which angered her more and more. At the end of the day Lily, Miranda and Isabella who had become very close friends decided to take the horses out for a hack in the forest after all their lessons for the day. Once they were done the girls and the horses were absolutely exhausted and they said their goodnights to Isabella who went to put Dusk away in Block E and as the girls walked to Block C they started talking about the first day they each had which was pretty much the same. "I think I'm gonna collapse" Lily groaned, "but I can't wait till tomorrow". "Me too" Miranda laughed "I have dressage first and grooming second all with you ha-ha!" She smiled the biggest smile ever at her friend and Lily smiled back.


	14. Chapter 13

"You ready yet?" Lily asked as she put the grooming kit away and bolted the door. "I've rugged Trinity and his tack is in the cupboard are you done?" Lily repeated impatiently, "I'm ready to collapse" "Hold on I need to put Millenniums tack away then I will come" Miranda replied. Lily waited outside Millennium's stall when all of a sudden Trinity and Millennium's ears pricked forward and the girls heard a click. Lily and Miranda looked up and Trinity let of a shrill, high pitched whinny and as he did a big bay stallion galloped by knocking Lily to the ground. Trinity thumped his stable door in frustration of being held back and eyes wide with fear for the young girl he loved. "LILY!" Miranda screamed in fear. Lily slowly got up to retreat to the safety of Millennium's stall when the stallion let off a loud clarion call in frustration of not being able to escape the stable block which made Lily turn in shock.

"Lily!" Miranda screamed "watch out, it's behind you". "Get away from me! Aaaahh" Lily screamed in terror, tears rolling down her face as the crazed horse brought its hoofs down hard on Lily's shoulder and as Lily went down the horse reared up. Trinity let off the loudest, shrillest whinny in anger and fear as the bay stallion went up. Miranda tried distracting the horse but couldn't find the will to move or speak as she was frozen in fear for her best friend as she was chocked up with tears all she could get out was sobs. For Lily the world seemed to slow down and when she saw the blurry figure with what looked like red hair run by, Lily was about to scream a name, a name that would clear this situation up but she didn't have time as she heard the sobs of fear and chocked up words from Miranda, her all time best friend and the whinny of fear and frustration from a gorgeous brave gelding that Lily trusted with her life her eyes started to well up when the images of Jake falling off his horse in Polo flashed into her mind before she blacked out.


End file.
